Princess Carly Corinthos
by Tragic Ophelia
Summary: Carly meets up with an old friend, in the process realizing who she is.
1. The City Of Romance

A/N: This is kinda a crossover with All My Children. In this story, Carly is Stavros Cassadine's daughter. She is also NOT Bobbie's daughter.   
  
  
I sat down and stared out the window at the city that was slowly shrinking. I sat back in my seat, and sighed.   
  
'I should've left Port Charles a long time ago.' I thought. *I* am Carly Cassadine. I had recently divorced my husband, lost custody of Michael, and learned I was a Cassadine.   
  
"What else could go wrong?" I asked myself. Up ahead, I saw my cousin and his wife. "Not Lucky and Elizabeth!" I said. I waited for the seatbelt sign to be turned off, and I got up.   
  
"Hello, Lucky, How are you?" I asked.  
  
Lucky turned around and looked at me. "Hi, Carly. How are you?" he asked.   
  
"I'm great. Just divorced Sonny, lost Michael, and learned I am a Cassadine. How could I not be great?" I said sarcastically.  
  
"Carly, why don't you go back to your seat?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Because I want to talk to my cousin, Elizabeth. In case you haven't noticed, we are related, you know." I turn my attention back to Lucky. "For someone who just found out who she was, I'm okay."  
  
"Good, Carly. I want to come back to Port Charles for the Nurse's Ball, but Liz doesn't want to. Would you come back with me?" he asked.  
  
"I'd love to, Lucky. Thanks for asking. It's in June, right?" he nodded. "Then I'll be there. Are you guys just visiting Paris or what?"   
  
"We're moving there. What about you?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"I'm moving to Milan. I need to stop at a few places here." I said. I went back to my seat soon after, and sat down. When we arrived, I looked around. I saw my friend, Gillian Andrassy.  
  
"Gillian, it's so great to see you! Thanks for meeting me here on such short notice." I said.  
  
"No problem, Carly, or should I say, Ana?" I laughed, and shook my head.  
  
"I'm still Carly, Gillian. Are you alone here, in Paris, in the most romantic city in the world?"   
  
"Ryan, please come meet my best friend." she called out. A tall, handsome man came out of the shadows. "Carly, this is Ryan, my husband. We have a long, complicated history." she said.  
  
"Nice to meet you. You have always had better luck with men than me, Gillian. You know that." I said.  
  
"Not since I went to Pine Valley. It's a really long story." she said.  
  
We went to a small cafe. "Car, tell me what has been going on since that summer." she said.  
  
"Ok, well, after I left, I went to Port Charles. I met my mother, but I didn't know. I stole her husband from her, and then fell in love with Jason Morgan. One night, I slept with his brother, AJ Quartermaine, and that one night stand left me pregnant. I passed the baby off as Jason's, and Jason's stupid girlfriend, Robin Scorpio, told AJ, and I married AJ. That was the worst part of my life. I was still in love with Jason, and I slept with his best friend, Sonny Corinthos. Jase left town, and I became pregnant. sonny got AJ to divorce me, and sign over all rights to Michael. After that, I moved in with Sonny, and we almost got married. I went to the Quartermaine mansion to see Lila, and AJ and I got in a fight, and I fell down the stairs. I lost my baby, and Sonny and I didn't get married as we had planned. That summer, I got Sonny arrested for drug traficking, and I had to marry him. So I married him. We just divorced after a year of marriage. I found I was Stavros Cassadine's daughter 3 weeks ago."  
  
Gillian looked at me, and said "Wow. Um, anything else?"  
  
"No. That's the whole story. Well, except for that now AJ has custody of Michael."  
  
"Ok, so, Carly, why did you need our help?" Ryan asked. "Gillian filled me in on the whole story on the plane."  
  
"Princess Gillian, do you think you could teach me how to be a princess? I have a coronation to meet all my cousins and other family members in a few weeks, and I need to learn. Also, after that happens, I want to move to Pine Valley." I said.  
  
"Of course I'll help you Carly! Do you want to learn how to be a proper Cassadine here, or in Pine Valley?"  
  
"Pine Valley."  



	2. Hopes and Dreams

We arrive in Pine Valley soon after that. "Gillian, thank you so much." I said.  
  
"Carly, I am only doing this for you, not the Cassadines."  
  
"I know. So, where to?" I asked.   
  
"Wildwind. It is where we live." Gillian said.  
  
"Do Dimitri and Alex live there?" I asked.  
  
Gillian nods her head. "Yeah, along with Anna and Edmund. Anna is married to Edmund, and she is Alex's sister."  
  
I laugh and say "Is there some where we can eat? I'm starving."  
  
We go to a restraunt, and we sit down. "Is that Jax?" I ask myself.  
  
The man turns around and I see it isn't him. I start talking to Gillian about her wedding to Ryan.  
  
"My wedding to Ryan was wonderful. We were going to go to City Hall to get married, but Dimitri stopped us. We got married in a church, with our friends and family too." Gillian said.  
  
"Sounds like a fairytale." I said, my mind wandering. For some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about my ex-husband. I saw him everywhere, and in everything I did. My dreams focused on Sonny. I'm still not sure why I divorced him, maybe the mob, or maybe because he was having an affair with Alexis Davis, his lawyer. I think the latter is the reason. Also, my familt, the Cassadines, thought it was better that way. I couldn't be sure why I did it, but I was never sure. All I knew is that I was still in love with him.  
  
"Carly?" Gillian asked."Car, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking, Gillian. Sorry if I made you worry." I said.  
  
"It's okay, you do it all the time."  
  
I laughed and said "Remember the time I was sitting on a bench, and then disapeared? That was so funny!"  
  
"It was not, Carly. I still can't believe you did that!" Gillian said.  
  
"I can. Anyway, tell me how Hayley and Mateo are."  
  
"They are great. Hayley is pregnant. She is really happy." Gillian said.  
  
"I really missed them after I met them." I said, and I saw Edmund, Dimitri, Alex, and a woman who looked just like Alex walk in.   
  
"That's Anna, Car. She is-" Gillian said, but I cut her off.  
  
"Robin Scorpio's mother. There's the anorexic 'princess' now." I said, getting a good look at Robin. "She should have died by now, I think."  
  
Gillian looked stunned and exclaimed "Carly! That's a horrible thing to say."  
  
"Not when she has AIDS. She got AIDS in 1995, I think. It's been 6 years. She should've progressed to the 2nd stage, which is full-blown AIDS, by now. That's a little uncommon."  
  
Ryan waved the group to our table. "Hello, everyone." he said.  
  
Gillian kissed Ryan and said "Hi, everyone. Aunt Anna, I don't believe you have met my best friend, Carly Cassadine, yet. Carly, this is Anna. Aunt Anna, this is Carly."  
  
Robin had been standing there silently and said "Carly, may I please speak with you?"  
  
I obliged and got up. We walked over to a deserted area. "Look, Robin, I don't want to deal with you. I have too much to think about at the moment."  
  
"Are you now trying to scam the Cassadines? What, are Jason and Sonny not enough? You need billions of dollars, and your own title?!" she exploded.  
  
"I am Stavros Cassadine's daughter, Robin. Jason left town thanks to me, then came back. I married Sonny, and I was happy. We were in love. He had an affair with Alexis Davis! I divorced him. After all, I have Decepetion to fall back on."  
  
"Right, Who bought Deception fpr you?"  
  
"Sonny. I now own it. Laura gave me her 50% one day. Okay? I'm through with you. I don't know why I just expalined this stuff to you, it wasn't your business." I siad, and walked back to the table.  
  
"Hello, Carly." Alex said.  
  
I grinned. Alex was like my sister who I could always rely on. "Hi Alex. I missed you and Dimitri so much!"  
  
"Thank you, Carly. We missed you too." Dimitri said. "How's your new family?"   
  
"Nikolas is wonderful. He is so happy that I am the first born, and not him. I get the money, the title, everything, in just a few weeks." I said.  
  
"Good. We're happy for you." Alex said. My cell phone rang just then.  
  
"Carly Cassadine." I answered,  
  
"Mrs. Corinthos?" A voice asked.  
  
  
  



	3. Revelations

A/N: At this point in time, I haven't revealed Carly's mother, but it is NOT Bobbie. Also, and text woth an * in front of it is a dream.  
  
  
I was surprised some called me Mrs. Corinthos.   
  
"That's me. May I ask who is calling?"  
  
"This is Lt. Garcia. Mrs. Corinthos, your husband has been shot to death."  
  
I say "Thank you. I'll be in Port Charles soon." and hang up my phone. I start to cry, and Gillian hugs me.   
  
"What happened?" Robin asked when she got back to the table.  
  
"Sonny was shot to death. Oh, god." I said.   
  
Gillian called a plane and got it ready."Car, you are going back to Port Charles by yourself. You'll need closure on it." Gillian said.  
  
I went to Wildwind and got my stuff. "Thanks, Gil. I really needed this. I'll come back as soon as I can. See you later."   
  
"No problem. We'll tell Hayley and Mateo you said hi. You need to go home, so go."   
  
I got on the plane and we took off. I was staring out the window, and fell asleep.  
  
*I stepped off the plane, and flew into Sonny's arms.  
  
"God, I missed you so much." I said.  
  
"Carly, you can't ever leave again. I missed you too badly." he teased.  
  
We were leaving the airport when I said "I'm starved. Can we stop by Kelly's?"   
  
Sonny nodded and we stopped there. We were about to walk in when I heard a loud sound, almost like gunfire. I dropped to the ground, and I heard a thud after that. After a moment, I got up. I looked at Sonny. He had been shot, and he was dead.*  
  
I woke up from my dream, and realized that all it was was a dream. This wasn't, though. Sonny really had died. A fe minutes later, the pilot told me we would be landing in 5 minutes.  
  
"Here goes nothing." I said, and stepped off the plane. I looked around and saw Eve Thornhat and Chris Ramsey. Eve was my best friend in Port Charles. Chris had never been nice to me, but I saw his face when he saw me. It was full of compassion and sympathy. I walk toward them and drop my stuff. Eve hugs me and says "It's okay. He died in a shootout with Jason."   
  
I start crying and Chris gives me a hug. "Carly, it's okay. Jason wouldn't do what Sonny wanted, and Sonny pulled a gun on him." I am still sobbing, and Chris just holds me.   
  
I stop crying and ask "Did he die quickly?"   
  
Eve nodded. "He died at GH. I'm sorry, sweetie. We tried to save him."  
  
Chris wrapped his arm around me and siad "Carly, do you want to stay in your penthouse or at Eve's apartment?"  
  
I think for a moment and say "The penthouse. I need to say good-bye to a dream that will never happen." I watch as Chris and Eve exchange glances. "Okay, what's going on?"  
  
"Carly, Alexis is pregnant. Just thought you would like to know." Eve said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." I grab my stuff and we head for a cab. When we get to the penthouse, I look in first.   
  
"Somethings never change." I said.  
  
Flashback  
  
I walk in to the pnthouse and call for Sonny. "Are you here?"  
  
He comes downstairs and said "What now, Carly?"  
  
I hand him the divorce papers. I look arouund the penthouse. It was so dark, and dramatic. I sigh and watch him sign the papers. "Thanks, You'll be hearing from Scotty later, Sonny."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Alexis walks out of her penthouse, PH2, and says "Johnny, can I get..." she stops when she sees me. "Why are you here, Carly?"  
  
I look at her and say "Well, I do own this penthouse. In fact, I own yours too. When I divorced Sonny, I got both penthouses, among other things. Also, I believe Johnny is still a guard for me. Isn't that right, Johnny?" He nods. "So, Ms. Davis, please go back to your penthouse. Or maybe you should find a room at the Port Charles Hotel."  
  
Alexis looks at me with shock. "When you left, Carly, you were a shell. Now, what makes you think that you can kick me out?"  
  
"I own this place, okay? If I say a word about anything to you, you are out. Permanetly. I don't care about anything, especially since you are pregnant. I'm more of a Cassadine than you are, anyway. My mother was married to one, at least!" I say vengefully.  
  
"Your mother is nothing but a -"  
  
I cut her off and say "Out. Now!"  
  
Alexis says "No way am I leaving. Sonny said I could always stay here, and I will."  
  
"Well, sweetie, Sonny is dead. And no one else is going to save your sorry butt. So go." I turn back to Chris and Eve. "Sorry about that display. It was going to happen sooner or later."  
  
We walked into the penthouse together. "Can someone please tell me that this isn't happening." I said.  
  
Eve looked at her watch, and said "My shift starts soon. Car, will you be okay?"  
  
I nod, and say "Go. Call me after your shift."  
  
Eve left and Chris said "Carly, do you want me to stay here tonight, with you? I'll stay in the guestroom."  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Chris." I hear a knock on the door, and go answer it. I open the door and I just stand there.  
  



	4. 

My ex-best friend was standing there. I motioned for him to come in. Jason walked in and sat down, ignoring Chris and me. I walked over to the ottoman and sat down, and pulled Chris down next to me. We all sat in silence for at least twenty minutes.   
  
"Is there a reason you came, Jason, or do you have a psychotic obsession with this place?" I said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry Carly. I didn't mean to shoot him. He pulled a gun on me because I wouldn't accept him marrying Alexis. I refused to be his best man at the wedding." Jason said, staring at the ground.  
  
"Why did you do-" I stopped talking quickly. I knew that Jason hadn't agreed because he thought of Sonny and I being the perfect couple. I get up and go to Sonny's desk. I pick up the first paper, which was the cover sheet of a fax. I look at where it is from, which is Greece. I put it in my purse, meaning to look at it later. "Jase, it's okay. I mean, wasn't I the one who asked for a divorce? I had to go to Paris, then Pine Valley so that I could talk to Gillian Lavery. We spent a lot of time together. She taught me how to be a proper Princess."  
  
"So are you upset that I killed him?" Jason asked, getting up and standing next to me.  
  
"Yes, I am upset that he died. But not that you killed him. Jase, if anyone ever hurt you, I would be devestated. I mean, you are my best friend, after all. But I was in love with him, if not for a while. I would be hurt if AJ ever got hurt. When I was gone, I was glad that AJ would be able to know his father. I want to make amends with AJ. At least he is sober." When I said that, I knew it was wrong.  
  
"Carly, AJ has been drinking. In fact, he is at GH right now for alcohol poisoning." Chris said.  
  
I sit down and say "Who has Michael?"  
  
"Um, well, at the moment, Skye Quartermaine does." Chris said. I sighed with relief, and heard the question "You trust Skye?"  
  
"More than AJ or Ned, that is. At least Skye was always nice to me." I think back to when I still lived here. "In case you two never noticed, Skye and I were close friends. We always went shopping together." I say, thinking about happier times. Just then, Jason's cell phone rang.   
  
"Carly, Chris, I have to go. Robin needs me." Jason says, walking out the door, leaving Chris and me behind. I lie down on the sofa.  
  
"Do you need a good psychiatrist, Carly? I'm sure Kevin would come help you out." Chris teased. I picked up a pillow and threw it at him.  
  
"Ha ha ha, funny, Chris. Maybe you need Kevin. You are the one in love with your best frind." I say, laughing.   
  
Chris throws the pillow back at me. I throw it back. A few mnutes later, we are having an all-out pillow fight. I hit him in the face with one, and he comes chasing after me. I run upstairs and go into the guestroom. "You can't get me noe, Chris!" I call out to him.  
  
"Yes, I can, Carly." he yells back. "I'll get you, my pretty, and your little dog, too." I start laughing hysterically.  
  
"Chris, this is sooooooo funny!" I laugh. I hear him laughing and say "Well, are we upset that we can't get to our prey, Chris?" I lock the door, and go sit down. When I came in, I thought it was the guestroom, but it was my old bedroom. I look around and start to sob. I go into my bathroom and grab a tissue and wipr my eyes. I open the door, and go outside. "Where's Chris?" I wonder outloud. I'm just standing there when I get tackled.  
  
I scream "Chris Ramsey! How dare you-" Chris shuts me up by passionately kissing me. 


End file.
